Assets/Bodies
Here are some bodies for some videos. If you want to use my OC bodies, please ask for permission so you can use them for poses. Main Bodies -1 Body.png|-1 One's body.png|1 from 15 Five's body.png|5 from 15 8-Bomb Body.png|8-Bomb 66 Body.png|66 99 Body.png|99 100 body.png|100 Autumn Grassy Body.png|Autumn Grassy Bath Bomb Body.png|Bath Bomb Blue Clock Body.png|Blue Clock Blue Raspberry Lollipop New Body.png|Blue Raspberry Lollipop Blue Rocky Body.png|Blue Rocky Blue Screen Of Death Body Remake CS.png|BSOD Cheeseburger Body.png|Cheeseburger Chef Hat.png|Chef Hat ))0dounut for clawhauser by spnick-d9yp4at.png|Chocolate Sprinkled Donut Coffee Cake Body.png|Coffee Cake Cosmic Brownie Newer Body.png|Cosmic Brownie Cosmic Cupcake New Body.png|Cosmic Cupcake Cutie Booksona Body.png|Cutiesunflower's Book Ebuc Eci Neerg Body.png|Ebuc Eci Neerg Eert Rewolf Body.png|Eert Rewolf Einworb Cimsoc Body.png|Einworb Cimsoc Evil Cake New Body.png|Evil Cake Firassy Body.png|Firassy Flower Lei Body.png|Flower Lei Flower Tree New Body.png|Flower Tree Gabe, Gali, and Gino New Body.png|Gabe, Gali, and Gino Girery Body.png|Grirey Glazed Donut Body.png|Glazed Donut Green Clock Body.png|Green Clock Green Cloudy New Body.png|Green Cloudy Green Ice Cube Body New Idle.png|Green Ice Cube Green Rocky BFB Body.png|Green Rocky Harmonica Body.png|Harmonica Hay Idle.png|Hay Ice Tiki Body.png|Ice Tiki The KFC French Fries.png|KFC French Fries King Foldy Body.png|King Foldy LeaV Body.png|LeaV Llabffup Retsim Body.png|Llabffup Retsim MacAndCheese Asset.png|Mac & Cheese Mister Puffball New Body.png|Mister Puffball Orange Rocky Body.png|Orange Rocky Peach Body.png|Peach Pilgrim Hat's new body.png|Pilgrim Hat Pink Foldy Body.png|Pink Foldy Pizza Box's new body.png|Pizza Box puddingpiebody.png|Pudding Pie Purple Rocky Body.png|Purple Rocky Purseasset.png|Purse Rainbow Rug Body.png|Rainbow Rug Red Popsicle's Body (Remake).png|Red Popsicle Red Rocky Body.png|Red Rocky Rose Grassy Body.png|Rose Grassy Rose Tree Body.png|Rose Tree Sand.png|Sand Block Shrimp Body.png|Shrimp Sky Blue Cloudy New Body.png|Sky Blue Cloudy Spikey Ball Body.png|Spikey Ball Spooky Present Body.png|Spooky Present Stone Tiki.png|Stone Tiki Sun Hat Body.png|Sun Hat TVafy Body.png|TVafy Valentine's Day Heart Body.png|Valentine's Day Heart Wall-nut Body.png|Wall-nut (PAFE) Yduolc Neerg Body.png|Yduolc Neerg Yellow Rocky Body.png|Yellow Rocky New Yoylecake body by PinFan3.png|Yoylecake Yssarg Rewolf Body.png|Yssarg Rewolf Blue Announcer Blue Announcer.jpg|Front Blue Announcer Isometric.png|Isometric Blue Announcer Side.png|Side Bayley Boombox\Boombox Bayley Boombox Front Icon.png|Front Bayley Boombox Back Icon.png|Back Bayley Boombox New Body.png|With Bayley Text above (used for Bayley Boombox) Birthday Cake Birthday Cake 3D Body.png|Top Front. Birthday Cake Top View Body.png|Top View. Birthday Cake Top Side Left Body.png|Top Side Left. Birthday Cake Front Body.png|Front. Birthday Cake Top Side Right Body.png|Top Side Right. Birthday Cake Top Back Body.png|Top Back. Birthday Cake Back Body.png|Back. Birthday Cake Left Side Body.png|Left Side. Birthday Cake Right Side Body.png|Right Side. Computer Monitor Computer Monitor New Body.png|New Version. Computer Monitor Idle.png|Original Computer Monitor Arm Idle.png|Computer Monitor Arm 1 Computer Monitor Arm Idle 2.png|Computer Monitor Arm 2 Red Screen Computer Monitor.png|Red Screen Computer Monitor Green Screen Computer Monitor.png|Green Screen Computer Monitor bsod.png|BSoD Computer Monitor Computer Monitor Arm Idle.png|Computer Monitor Arm 1 Computer Monitor Arm Idle 2.png|Computer Monitor Arm 2 Flower Grassy Flower Grassy Body with HS.png|With Hawaii Skirt. Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.png|Without Hawaii Skirt. Flower Lily Flows.png|With Flower. Flow.png|Without Flower. Hawaii Token Hawaii Token.png|Normal Hawaii Token Hawaiian Body.png|With Grass Skirt and Flower Hawaii Token Grass Skirt Body.png|With only a Grass Skirt Hawaii Token Red Flower Body.png|With only a Flower Sandra Sandra.png|Talking Sandra 2.png|Smiling Sandra Body.png|Body Sandra Body 2.png|Body 2 Sandra Winking.png|Winking Sandra Frowning.png|Sad Sandra Frown Talk.png|Sad Talk Sandra Looking at you.png|Looking at you Sandra talking and looking at you.png|Talking and looking at you Sandra Back.png|Back Sandra Side.png|Side Sandra Neutral.png|Neutral Sandra closing her eyes.png|Blinking Sandra with her tongue sticking out.png|Sticking tongue out Sunflower (PAFE) Sunflower PAFE Full Body.png|Whole Body. Sunflower PAFE without leafed arms.png|Without leaf arms. Tlee Tlee's body 1.png|Normal Tlee's body 2.png|1st Costume Windows Logos Windows 1.0 Body.png|Windows 1.0 Windows 8 Logo Body.png|Windows 8/Windows 9 Windows 10 Logo Body.png|Windows 10 Windows Crazy Body Remake.png|Windows Crazy Ykcor Neerg Ykocr Neerg Body.png|Normal Ykocr Neerg Badly Drawn Body.png|Badly Drawn Ykcor Neerg Barfing Body.png|Barf Smile Oldies Blue Raspberry Lollipop Body.png|Blue Raspberry Lollipop Chocolate Sprinkled Donut Body 2.png|Chocolate Sprinkled Donut coffee cake prototype.png|Coffee Cake Rectangle Donut without Sprinkles.png|Cosmic Brownie (without Sprinkles) Old Rectangle Donut Side without Sprinkles.png|Cosmic Brownie (Side without Sprinkles) Old Rectangle Donut with Sprinkles.png|Cosmic Brownie (with Sprinkles) Old Rectangle Donut Side with Sprinkles.png|Cosmic Brownie (Side with Sprinkles) Old Rectangle Donut Base.png|Cosmic Brownie (Base) Old Cosmic Brownie New Idle.png|Cosmic Brownie Normal Cosmic Brownie New Side Idle.png|Cosmic Brownie Side Cosmic Cupcake Icon.png|Cosmic Cupcake Cutie Sunflower Icon.jpg|Cutie Sunflower Old Cutie Sunflower Book Idle.png|Cutiesunflower's Book Cutie Sunflower Book New Body.png|Cutiesunflower's Book, V2 Original Evil Cake Body.png|Older Evil Cake Body Evil Cake Icon.png|Old Evil Cake Evil Ice Cream Cake Body.png|Evil Ice Cream Cake Flower Grass Large Flower Idle.png|Older Flower Grassy Flower Grassy New Idle.png|Old Flower Grassy Flower Lily Icon.png|Flower Lily Flower Tree Old Body.png|Flower Tree Gabe, Gali, and Gino Icon.png|Gabe, Gali, and Gino Green Cloudy Older Body.png|Green Cloudy Green Ice Cube Icon.png|Green Ice Cube Old Version Green Rocky Icon.png|Green Rocky Ice Cream Cake Body.png|Ice Cream Cake Mister Puffball Body.png|Mister Puffball Pilgrim Hat's old body.png|Pilgrim Hat Pizza Box's old body.png|Pizza Box Purse Idle.png|Old Purse Popsicle needs remake.png|Red Popsicle Older Red Popsicle Body.png|Red Popsicle Old Sky Blue Cloudy Icon.png|Sky Blue Cloudy Yoylecake New Body.png|Yoylecake Other Bodies French Fries Body.png|French Fries Hairy Maw Idle.png|Hairy Maws Hairy Maw Idle 2.png|Hairy Maws 2 Hovey Dovey Body.png|Hovey Dovey Mellow Icon.jpg|Mellows Ollie New Body.png|Ollie Red Smartie Idle.png|Red Smartie Squodge Body.png|Squodge Toe Jammer Body.png|Toe Jammers Zing Bop 8-Bomb Zing Bop Body.png|8-Bomb Mini Furbies Red furby's body.png|Red Furby. Orange Furby New Body.png|Orange Furby. Yellow Furby New Body.png|Yellow Furby. Green Furby New Body.png|Green Furby. Blue Furby New Body.png|Blue Furby. Purple Furby New Body.png|Purple Furby. Pink Furby New Body.png|Pink Furby. Robot Guy Robot Guy Idle.png|Normal Robot Guy Talk Body.png|When talking Oldies Red Furby Body.png|Red Furby Retired Characters Main Bodies -2 Body.png|-2 -3 Body.png|-3 -4 Body.png|-4 -5 Body.png|-5 -6 Body.png|-6 500 Body.png|500 Blue Gaty Body.png|Blue Gaty Christmas Present Idle.jpg|Christmas Present Clam Seashell Body.png|Clam Seashell Cutiefly Body Pillow Bodie.png|Cutiefly Body Pillow Cyan Grassy Idle.png|Cyan Grassy Dora Puffball Icon.png|Dora Puffball Evil Hat Body.png|Evil Hat Frying Pan Body.png|Frying Pan Garrett.jpg|Garrett HERSHEY'S Milk Chocolate Candy Bar Idle.png|Hershey's Magenta Clock Body.png|Magenta Clock Object American Tour Rules Sign Newer Body.png|Object American Tour Fan Sign Object Casual Days Rules Sign Newer Body.png|Object Casual Days Fan Sign Object Casual Days Sucks Sign Newer Body.png|Object Casual Days Hater Sign Orange Clock Body.png|Orange Clock Pink Clock New Body.png|Pink Clock Cloudy Ella Idle.png|Pink Cloudy Purple Clock Body.png|Purple Clock Purple Ice Cube Icon New.png|Purple Ice Cube Purple Melony Idle.png|Purple Melony Red Clock Body.png|Red Clock Ruler Body.png|Ruler Snivy Token Remake Body.png|Snivy Token Troja.jpg|Troja White Grassy.png|White Grassy Yellow Clock.png|Yellow Clock Yellow Lolipop Body.png|Yellow Lollipop Marshmallow-Brownie Marshmallow Body.png|Marshmallow Marshmallow-Brownie Body.png|Normal Marshmallow-Brownie Body 2.png|Secondary Brownie Body.png|Brownie TV Clones Blue TV Idle.png|Blue TV Fire TV Idle.png|Fire TV Grass TV Idle.png|Grass TV Green TV Idle.png|Green TV Orange TV Idle.png|Orange TV Pink TV Idle.png|Pink TV Purple TV Idle.png|Purple TV Red TV Idle.png|Red TV White TV Idle.png|White TV Yellow TV Idle.png|Yellow TV Oldies Object American Tour Rules Sign Body.png|Object American Tour Fan Sign Object Casual Days Rules! Sign Body.png|Older Object Casual Days Fan Sign Object Casual Days Rules Sign New Body.png|Old Object Casual Days Fan Sign Object Casual Days Sucks Sign Body.png|Object Casual Days Hater Sign Pink Clock Body.png|Pink Clock Purple Ice Cube Icon.png|Purple Ice Cube Old Version Animals Spotty the Frog Body.png|Spotty Pool Balls 16-Ball's body.png|16-Ball 17-Ball's body.png|17-Ball 18-Ball's body.png|18-Ball 19-Ball's body.png|19-Ball 20-Ball's body.png|20-Ball 21-Ball Body.png|21-Ball 22-Ball Body.png|22-Ball 23-Ball Body.png|23-Ball 24-Ball Body.png|24-Ball 25-Ball Body.png|25-Ball 26-Ball Body.png|26-Ball 27-Ball Body.png|27-Ball 28-Ball Body.png|28-Ball 29-Ball Body.png|29-Ball 30-Ball Body.png|30-Ball Oldies 16-Ball's old pose.png|16-Ball 17-Ball's old body.png|17-Ball Other Recolored Clones Gaty Clones Black Gaty Body.png|Black Gaty Brown Gaty Body.png|Brown Gaty Green Gaty Body.png|Green Gaty Orange Gaty Body.png|Orange Gaty Pink Gaty Body.png|Pink Gaty Purple Gaty Body.png|Purple Gaty Red Gaty Body.png|Red Gaty White Gaty Body.png|White Gaty Yellow Gaty Body.png|Yellow Gaty Top Hat Clones Mr. Top Hat Body.png|Mr. Top Hat Top Hat icon.png|Top Hat (Not a Clone!) Orange Top Hat Newer Body.png|Orange Top Hat Yellow Top Hat Newer Body.png|Yellow Top Hat Green Top Hat Newer Body.png|Green Top Hat Blue Top Hat Newer Body.png|Blue Top Hat Purple Top Hat Newer Body.png|Purple Top Hat Dark Red Top Hat Body.png|Dark Red Top Hat Dark Orange Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Orange Top Hat Dark Yellow Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Yellow Top Hat Dark Green Top Hat Bodie.png|Dark Green Top Hat Dark Blue Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Blue Top Hat Dark Purple Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Purple Top Hat Brown Top Hat Idle.png|Brown Top Hat Fire Top Hat Idle.png|Firey Top Hat Fuchsia_Top_Hat_Body.png|Fuchsia Top Hat Gray Top Hat New Body.png|Gray Top Hat Inverse Top Hat Yellow Striple Idle.png|Inverse Top Hat Inverted Top Hat.png|Inverted Top Hat Pink Top Hat Newer Body.png|Pink Top Hat Water Top Hat New Body.png|Water Top Hat White Top Hat New Body.png|White Top Hat Cyan Top Hat Body.png|Cyan Top Hat Magenta Top Hat New Body.png|Magenta Top Hat Black Top Hat Body.png|Black Top Hat Teal Top Hat Body.png|Teal Top Hat Dark Pink Top Hat Body.png|Dark Pink Top Hat Dark Teal Top Hat Body.png|Dark Teal Top Hat Darker Teal Top Hat Body.png|Darker Teal Top Hat Emerald Top Hat Newer Body.png|Emerald Top Hat Rainbow Top Hat (New Body).png|Rainbow Top Hat Ice Top Hat Icy Top Hat New Body.png|Front\Back Icy Top Hat Side Body.png|Side Old Versions Top Hat Idle.png|Top Hat (Not a Clone!) (Old) Mr Top Hat Idle.png|Mr. Top Hat Orange Top Hat Idle.png|Orange Top Hat Yellow Top Hat Idle.png|Yellow Top Hat Green Top Hat Idle.png|Green Top Hat (Old) Top Hat icon2.png|Green Top Hat Blue Top Hat Idle.png|Blue Top Hat Purple Top Hat Idle.png|Purple Top Hat Dark Red Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Red Top Hat (Old) Dark Green Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Green Top Hat (Old) Gray Top Hat Idle.png|Gray Top Hat (Old) Icy Top Hat.png|Ice Top Hat Pretty Blue Top Hat Idle.png|As Pretty Blue Top Hat White Top Hat Idle.png|White Top Hat Pink Top Hat Idle.png|Pink Top Hat Emerald Top Hat Body.png|Emerald Top Hat Rainbow Top Hat Body.png|Rainbow Top Hat OCs 3.5 Body.png|3.5 0E6C342B-9CBE-4C5F-B58F-0C4F228537AE.jpeg|114 10011_new_body.jpg|10011 Cutie's Design of Baggy.png|Baggy Bamboo Asset.png|Bamboo -18- Bubble Wand (Asset).png|Bubble Wand Cannibal Fry Body.png|Cannibal Fry SAL Body.png|Classic Apple Logo Hexagon Body.png|Hexagon Iris New Body.png|Iris Jawbreaker Body.png|Jawbreaker Leafirey body.png|Leafirey Leet body.png|Leet Mug Body.png|Mug Neptune Body.png|Neptune Numpty Body.png|Numpty Pentagon Body.png|Pentagon Pink Bubble Body.png|Pink Bubble Ribbon Body.png|Ribbon Shape World Fan Sign Body.png|Shape World Fan Sign Shape World Hater Sign Body.png|Shape World Hater Sign Sleeping Green Rocky Body.png|Sleeping Green Rocky Snakes Eyes Body.png|Snake Eyes Soup Can Body.png|Soup Can Spiral Book Body.png|Spiral Book Storm Shadow's Body.png|Storm Shadow Watering_Can.png|Watering Can Weight Body.png|Weight Yellow Eraser Body.png|Yellow Eraser Old Versions Old Sleeping Green Rocky Body.png|Sleeping Green Rocky (Old Version) Blue-bubble-wand-clip-art-image-blue-bubble-wand-this-is-a-ODhYYv-clipart.png|Bubble Wand (Old Version) 2A4B9A0C-52D6-49B9-81E4-8D5153E4F861.jpeg|10011 Category:Things Category:Assets Category:Browse